


Una mattina

by Rota



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo sorprende la mattina, quando si sveglia con le palpebre pesanti e gli occhi un po’ gonfi – la sensazione di aver dormito poco e male che gli fa rimbombare la testa in modo davvero poco piacevole e gli dona un altro ottimo motivo per odiare tutto il mondo.<br/>Come, d’altronde, il peso distinto di un braccio addormentato all’altezza del ventre, e quelle dita lunghe e sottili che quasi gli accarezzano il fianco lasciato scoperto dalla maglietta rialzata dalla notte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una mattina

  
***Note:** Direi che gli esami mi fanno male.  
Da leggere contestualmente dopo gli ultimi capitoli. Vi auguro buona lettura (L)  
 

   
   
   
   
  
  
   
   
   
   
Lo sorprende la mattina, quando si sveglia con le palpebre pesanti e gli occhi un po’ gonfi – la sensazione di aver dormito poco e male che gli fa rimbombare la testa in modo davvero poco piacevole e gli dona un altro ottimo motivo per odiare tutto il mondo.  
Come, d’altronde, il peso distinto di un braccio addormentato all’altezza del ventre, e quelle dita lunghe e sottili che quasi gli accarezzano il fianco lasciato scoperto dalla maglietta rialzata dalla notte.  
Realtà e ricordi arrivano un attimo alla sua mente, come il contesto in cui si trova e l’identità del proprietario di quel maledetto arto.  He Tian gli dorme accanto pacifico, abbandonato su un fianco e con il viso fin troppo vicino al suo, nel proprio letto e tra le proprie coperte.  
L’esterno, il cui specchio si riflette sulla grande finestra che funge da parete, lo ingloba in una bolla di pioggia e di rumori soffusi, e trattiene solo in quella stanza la realtà strana che li coinvolge. Nelle medesime lenzuola a dormire assieme, dopo una serata passata a litigare fino a tardi – e a mangiare il suo lavoro, anche.  
Lo scanserebbe volentieri per liberarsi, in realtà, solo che una delle sue braccia è intrappolata sotto il corpo di lui, mentre l’altra è intorpidita dalla posizione scomoda che ha dovuto assumere per tutta la durata della notte. Quindi, per cercare di rimediare alle proprie mancanze fisiche, lo guarda male, e gli borbotta contrariato un non molto serafico “svegliati stronzo”.  
Ma He Tian non pare proprio dell’intenzione di svegliarsi e ascoltarlo. Rimane immobile a respirare piano, con il corpo e i muscoli completamente rilassati e caldi. Lui è mezzo nudo, perché non gli piace molto la sensazione degli indumenti addosso mentre dorme; il corpo umano altrui però sì, gli piace tantissimo, a spiegazione del fatto che ogni volta che si ritrovano a spartirsi due metri di letto poi si ritrovino entro poche ore nello stesso spazio vitale di mezza persona circa.  
Mo GuanShan non se lo sa spiegare, e per questo lo trova alquanto fastidioso. Cerca di muoversi, ma anche una delle gambe è intrappolata tra quelle di lui. Peggio di una piovra.  
He Tian borbotta pure quando, pian piano, Mo GuanShan scivola verso il bordo del materasso e si libera della sua ingombrante presenza. Prima però che riesca a liberarsi anche del braccio, quello si stringe attorno alla sua vita e quasi lo trattiene, quasi lo stringe di nuovo contro il corpo di lui. Mo GuanShan è ormai seduto, e benché le sue braccia siano ancora un po’ indolenzite, riuscirebbe pure a opporre l’adeguata resistenza.  
Se solo He Tian, nell’inconscio, non pronunciasse il suo nome.  
Un piccolo “Mo” è sufficiente, detto da quelle labbra dischiuse; non si capisce bene se effettivamente stia pronunciando il suo nome oppure stia solo facendo un verso, a dirla tutta, ma per il ragazzo dai capelli rossi è sufficiente per fermarsi a guardarlo. Per qualche istante.  
Perché quando He Tian fa lo stronzo è facile rispondergli adeguatamente. È quando si concede quel genere di piccole cose che lo prende alla sprovvista: non è abituato.  
Non è proprio abituato a sentire il proprio nome sulle labbra di qualcuno che lo sta così palesemente cercando – quando pronuncia anche il resto, Mo capisce che non è soltanto un singhiozzo strano. Lo stringe ancora, lo ricerca, lo attira.  
E poi apre gli occhi e gli sorride tra le pieghe del cuscino, prendendolo in contropiede.  
“Non sapevo bastasse così poco per impressionarti”, gli dice, perdendo in un solo secondo tutta la delicatezza mostrata fino a quel momento, nella finzione che fosse qualcosa di calcolato.  
Perché, in realtà, non lo era affatto, ma non si può davvero pretendere che uno come He Tian ammetta di aver istintivamente cercato di trattenere il proprio compagnio, sentendo il bisogno di averlo ancora vicino.  
Mo GuanShan si arrabbia molto, lo chiama con ogni epiteto colorito possibile e strattona il suo braccio cercando di liberarsene e quindi di scappare via.  
Finisce con He Tian che lo stringe ancora di più e lo fa ruzzolare di nuovo nel letto, stretto stretto tra le sue braccia: la schiena contro il petto, la bocca contro la nuca. Mo GuanShan impiega diversi minuti a estinguere la propria furia, sfogandosi in una sequela infinita di epiteti davvero fantasiosi.  
He Tian, nell’abbraccio, si gode la morbidezza del suo corpo, l’odore dei suoi capelli e la piena libertà di accarezzargli il petto sotto la maglietta con una mano ancora libera e per nulla trattenuta.  
Lo bacia sul collo piano, godendosi i suoi sussulti così verginei e innocenti, e si sporge giusto un paio di volte in avanti verso il suo orecchio, sussurrandogli piano il suo nome. Mo lo insulta più forte e lui continua, stimolato da quella reazione così esagerata e così appagante.  
Bello, il battito dolce del suo cuore contro il petto – sembra così tanto in armonia con il proprio, ed è il più bel risveglio di sempre.


End file.
